


IT'S NOT MY FAULT

by MichalieS



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Infaction, Orphans, Yarnham, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	

It was a very long night...

Gascoigne was so tired, and his clothes were stained with beasts blood.

He was infected.

The streets reeked of beasts rotting flesh and blood.

It didn't bother the old hunter now.

His was panting and groaning when he passed through his street.

he could hear the old music box playing.

'I'm sorry...' he wept through the cloth he put on his eyes.

He could not go back home now.

He forced himself to ignore this music box, and head towards the old tomb of Oden.

His steps became heavy.

Gascoigne gave a slight groan and forced himself to keep sane.

'Uuuuuuuurrrrghhhhheeeeee....!!!' he groaned and grunt of this pain.

This infaction was driving him mad.

As soon as he arrived the old tomb, his beast claws started erecting.

'Nnnnnn... Hayaaaauuughhhhh....!' he grunt of pain as his long beast fingeres started growing longer and longer.

'Darling! Here you are! I've been worried sick!' a woman's voice was heard behind him.

The infected hunter gave her a very sinister evil look.

'Did I not tell you to stay INSIDE your house. woman?' he was panting and groaning.

'Don't be silly. Let's just get out of this place.'

'You stupid whore, I have asked you to stay home! Go back now!'

The woman smiled and came even closer.

'My dearest...' she sighed and stroked his shoulder with her small hands.

'Do not touch me, woman!'

'I know you speak of fear, love. I've known your manner for years now.'

He tred to hide his face and keep pushing her away.

A burst.

Something is changing in his body.

His heart was pulsating through his while body.

'Uuuuuuurrrrghhh!!!! Run!!!' he cried out.

he lost it completly.

A huge *bam* sound was made as Gascoigne was completly transformed into a beast.

The little woman tried to look for something in her pocket.

She completely forgot she had left the music box at home.

That beast started roaring at the frightened woman.

She started running towards the the huge door to the Cathedral Ward.

That monster was roaring and chasing her.

As soon as she got to the gate, she noticed it's locked.

She tried so very desperatly to even move the door's bars just a pit so she could go through.

The beast came after her, still roaring.

Gascoigne wasn't himself.

The woman tried to cry and talk to the man inside the beats, but she was just wasting her time.

The monster grabbed the poor woman and threw it on a small ledge by the gate.

She hit her head and broke her skull.

Her final scream woke the man inside the beast anew.

He became a human again.

The infected hunter did nt remember a thing of his beast actions, but as soon as he's beloved's scream was heard, he realized his plague is to blame.

It's his fault.

He ran to find his wife.

Slowly giving her last breaths.

He grabbed her and tried his best to try and tend to the deep wound in her skull.

'Darling...' She gurgled 'Tell me you love... me...?'

'I love you, my dear... so much... so sorry...'

She smiled as her body went limp.

'Gods...' Gascoigne wept 'What have i done?! Why?!?!?!'

Gascoigne's hugged that body filled with blood.

He couldn't let go of it.

And soon the Hunter of Hunters might look for him.

He is finished.

And to think he left two little girls orphans...

They have no one to protect them...

How will they survive?


End file.
